The Time
by Elriel
Summary: It's now the time for the two groups of the zodiac to come together.Haru Sohma is who they send, but as his mission doesn't go as planned will he chose his family or the girl of his dreams. This is a AU fic. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: Me no own Fruits Basket... although.... :: crackle::

Saki belongs to me.. I created her for my friend who almost killed me to get Fruits Basket #4 and when she read my info page and it said that I liked Haru ::nervous laugh::

AU the personalities are different and so is the storyline. It will all be explained.

Oh! And the I need an adult comes from Family Guy! (Which I don't own)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki Sohma woke up and rolled over on top of some random body sleeping in her bed. Blinking and sitting up she saw it was a boy with white hair and black roots. Doing the only reasonable to do in this situation.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH OMGOD THERES A MAN OR A BOY I CAN'T TELL WHICH ONE ON ACCOUNT THE LIGHTS OFF, BUT EITHER WAY I NEED A ADULT!" Saki yelled causing the boy to wake up and look around confused seeing the girl sitting up in her bed screaming her head off.

"Is this the Sohma compound?" He asked as two girls burst into the room one was taller and had long black hair and had a short tee-shirt the other was much shorter and was wearing a long nightgown.

"Hai this is the Sohma compound, in a way...who the hell are you?" The taller of the two girls asked as the girl in the bed pulled on the lamp next to the bed.

"In a way? Like how?" the boy asked getting off the bed as the three girls exchanged looks. The one in the bed smiled a helpful smile.

"I'm Saki and these are my sisters Isuzu and Kagura." Saki said introducing her and her sisters as the boy nodded and looked down. Isuzu gave him a critical look over. He was about Saki's age and a bit taller that her and he knew about the Sohmas.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma most people call me Haru though and I am looking for the Sohma compound." Haru said rather fast as the sisters exchanged looks and another girl walked in a shorter one whom appeared to be much younger.

"Sis what's going on?" she asked looking up at her older sisters. Isuzu smiled down at her sister.

"Nothing Sat-Chan go back to bed you don't want Tohru to wake up do you?" Isuzu asked causing Sat-Chan to shake her head no and walking out of the room, Kagura who had turned to glare at Haru who now was standing in the middle of Saki's room.

"Listen I guess we'll put you up for the night follow me and I'll show you to your room. Saki go to sleep and Isuzu I expect to see you in the kitchen in ten minutes." Kagura said as Haru and the others followed her orders.

"Heres your room and there is a bathroom connected to it, so there is no reason for you to go in a wild search of it, sleep tight Hatsuharu-San." Kagura said opening the door to the guest room and ushering the boy in.

"Goodnight Kagura-San and thanks." Haru said as she shut the door Haru walked to the middle of the room and good ready for bed.

-In the kitchen-

"Kagura are you crazy letting one of them sleep here?" Isuzu asked her sister who had entered the kitchen and sat at the western style table. Kagura smiled.

"Isuzu I don't then pattering think he was sent by them, also as long as he doesn't try to hug us it will be fine." Kagura said as Isuzu handed her some tea. Just feet were heard coming down the stairs and a red head flew into the kitchen.

"Saki I told you to go to bed!" Kagura said as she grinned. Isuzu welcomed her to sit at the table.

"I know but I wanted to know what you guys thought of Haru-Kun, cause I think you know something about him that you're not telling me." Saki said nodding and giving a look to her older sisters.

"Saki when we decide to tell you, Kisa, and Tohru. Ever since our kind were banished we haven't seen one like him in awhile and we're still trying to figure it out." Kagura said, suddenly tired. Isuzu nodded in agreement. Saki pouted but gave in and stood up.

"Fine but I think he's nice." She said putting in her thoughts on the boy who had climbed in thru her window and fell asleep on her bed, walking up the stairs and vanishing from sight. Kagura turned to her sister and smiled.

"We'll tell Tohru in the morning. I don't think he was sent for us he's Saki's age but you remember the vow our ancestors took." Kagura said as Isuzu nodded and looked upstairs thinking about what had happened to her great grandmother and the family members of the other female Sohma girls who were given up to the zodiac.

"I know we'll deal with this in the morning." Isuzu said as the girls put away their cups and climbed the stairs to their rooms.

-Morning-

"KISA GET UP!!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" is what Haru woke up to the morning after he had found the lost zodiac members. Looking down at the papers her had he saw Shigure's data was right.... For once.

Secret files of the "lost" Zodiac members:

Sohma Saki

Age: 15

Animal: Fox

Sohma Isuzu

Age: 18

Animal: Horse

Sohma, Kagura

Age: 20

Animal: Boar

Sohma, Kisa

Age: 13

Animal: Tiger

Sohma, Tohru

Age: 19

Animal: Cat

-Flashback-

"Haru Akito has summoned the "lost" zodiac members go get them." Hatori had told him, as if that was going to be easy he barely remembered what the stories were about and on top of that they trusted him? Why no Yuki or Koyu who was the other cat.

"We trust you Haru, he wants the Zodiac members together, although these six haven't been with us for over a hundred years." Shigure had added as if it cleared thing up for the cow.

"When they were born they all were sent to live in Kyoto believing that they were sisters." Shigure had gone on. Haru rolled his eyes this family was so sexist.

"Fine but how do I get them to Tokyo?" Haru asked and that's when they both smiled their equally evil smiles.

"Gain their trust and then drag them here, we don't care how you do it as long as you do it." Shigure said as Hatori nodded in agreement. Haru sighed this was going to be hard if the past few gods wanted nothing to do with these members why let them be dragged? Also two cats was so pointless. Apparently this was to balance the two groups of zodiac members.

"Now go and do your stuff, you will even go to the same school as Kisa and Saki Sohma." Hatori said handing him a bag, filled with papers that would be important to this journey.

Now his only questions were could he do it? The other one that was even bigger did he want to?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bah I'm evil please Read and review and tell me want you think. I thought this was original. Also what should the pairings be? And the first two who review will get to be Saki's friends at school. Also I will explain the history of the two cats and why there's a fox in either the second or third chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
